My Housemate Supertoon
by Kestrel Lockhart
Summary: Hello, let me tell you a story, this is the story of two friends, Cuddles McFlipper And Supertoon T. Cat. Includes loads of our friends as guests and even a few others who we just see around Toontown or make up! Based on the script for a series that we will be doing when TTR comes out! :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is currently the only fanfic I can do without my tab. . I'm planning on introducing my Kessusei fanfic later when I do a bit of KXR in my other fanfic.**

**_Cuddles' POV_**

I remember when I first met Supertoon... We were still at school. I had moved away from Chip and Dale's to go to school in Toontown Central. I hated my neighbour. When working on Donald's boat, we had a particular customer. A periwinkle cat. He was a regular. We soon saw each other in school. We soon became best friends. Later, when we left, a certain someone came and asked if we could live together. His parents had kicked him out. I feel guilty now... I have to move out without him.

''Sorry, Supey. I just can't stay here.'' I apologised. I couldn't meet his eyes. I looked at the stone floor and swung my legs.

''But Cuddles... Please...'' He begged for the tenth time.

''I can't...' I sighed.

_**Beep!**_

''Cuddles! Please don't go!'' He cried, clinging to my foot. I pulled the last of my stuff in the suitcase.

''Supertoon! Please let go...'' I said in a mock demand.

''But...'' He started.

''Supey... Here's my address, come around anytime!'' I faked a smile. He gave a childish nod.

I slid into my Scooter's car.

''Sorry to keep you waiting.'' I frowned. I gave a sad wave goodbye to a sad Supertoon, who waved back.

''No problem.'' My twin smiled, driving off. ''A clingy one he is.''

''Yeah.'' I laughed for a short while.

''So, what's your new place like?'' Scooter asked.

''It's an estate. Quite near the Toon HQ.'' I told him.

''An estate, huh? Fancy.'' He whistled.

''Yep.'' I nodded. I sighed. I was going to be living alone for quite a while I guessed. I slowly fell asleep and dreamed about a time around when Supertoon first came.

_I walked into my home. I heard a muffled 'Ooh! Pretty' coming from my room. 'Supertoon' I thought, smirking. I was not ready for what I saw. Supertoon was wearing my clothes._

_''Supertoon... Why are you wearing my clothes?'' I asked, trying to hide a smile._

_''Um... Well... I live here, remember? And all my clothes are in the laundry... So... I need yours...'' He explained._

_''Wait... You're the reason all the food's been going!'' I crossed my arms, pouting slightly._

_''Sorry, Cuds...'' He apologised. ''Hey... I have something to show you!'' He led me to his room. There, instead of a blue and grey bed, was a pink and purple one._

_''Supertoon... What happened to the last bed you had?'' I sighed._

_''Well... I burned it... So... Yeah... I got a new one!'' He beamed. ''I got it from Granny Bizzy Twinkletoes!''_

_''I like the flowers... Wait what? You got it from Bizzy?'' I shook my head in shock._

_''Well... When I say got... I mean borrowed... Without asking... And not returning... And the flowers and their pots were from Scooter.'' He grinned._

_''You borrowed them with no return too?'' I asked. He nodded. ''They're going to kill you...'' I sighed._

_''Oh...'' He pursed his lips._

I awoke to the car stopping.

''This is the place, right?'' Scooter asked.

''Whoa! It is! The houses are so large'' I gasped.

A van pulled up behind us. It was driven by Dr. Gates.

''All right, Flipper. Lucky ducky, moving here.'' Gates smiled as we moved furniture.

''I guess. It's gonna take a while with no Supey messing everything up...'' I laughed.

''You got that right.'' He responded.

A week later, I had gotten the house perfect. I slumped on the sofa and slept.

**A/N - The dream was from S1E1, the rest was from S1E2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I'm going to be discontinuing my fics for a short while just so I can study for my French test (having to memorise a paragraph I wrote and present it out to the class ; ; I'm not good at speaking in crowds as my self... When acting I take the role of someone else... Not that scary that way ._.) and Science test (variation... I hardly need to study for science, though ._.) I'll update 1-2 every few days...**

**_Supertoon's POV -_**

I stood there waiting for Scooter's car to swerve around. It never did. I stood there for hours, waiting... Waiting... Waiting... She never came back. Did she not know that she was the only one paying the rent and instead me going to work I just go to some random girl's house and... *Ahem* What I mean is - I didn't have a job - I couldn't pay the rent! I knew what I had to do...

**_Cuddles' POV -_**

I looked out of the window - The night sky was shining with stars. I hadn't seen stars in a long time! It was so pretty... Now thinking about it, I kinda miss Supey messing things up and keeping me up all night with his loud TV shows... Wait, where did that come from? I didn't need to go our shopping for new furniture or food for a week! I stretched and yawned.

''Or pick up after anyone when I'm tired...'' I whispered sleepily.

**_Meanwhile With Supertoon -_**

I climbed on top of her roof. I was going to wolf-from-the-three-little-piggies this. I climbed into the chimney and fell down. A cloud of ash and soot puffed out. I heard a faint mutter of '_Rainbow Unicorns..._' from a room. Cuddles! She must be dreaming about my Rainbow Sparkle shipping! I saw leftover food on the table - My eyes lit up with joy. Food! I love food! The amazing food! I ran up to it but tripped. I screamed. Cuddled rushed into the living room with a - GUN?

**A/N - CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I ish evil overlord derp face! Me - (._.)**

**Supertoon - I really liked that chapter... I knew you liked my Rainbow Sparkle shipping, Cuds!**

**Cuddles - *Blushes* D... Do not... Anyway, where did I get a GUN from?**

**Supertoon - Beats me, Flips... *Whispers* Rainbow Sparkle...**

**Cuddles - SUPEY!**

**Allrighty! While we leave that there, I might be accepting OC's! If you want to be in this, PM me your toon details! I'll make some good use - I'll see what I can do... , baiiie!**


End file.
